civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Chinese (Civ6)
Eurekas and Inspirations provide an extra 10% of the and cost for researching and . |leader-bonus-name = The First Emperor |leader-bonus-description = Builders receive an additional build charge. Can spend Builder charges to complete 15% of the cost for Ancient and Classical wonders. Builders receive an additional build charge. Can spend Builder charges to complete 15% of the cost for Ancient and Classical wonders. Canals are unlocked with Masonry, instead of Steam Power. |leader-agenda-name = Wall of 10,000 Li |leader-agenda-description = Builds wonders whenever possible, and likes civilizations that leave the wonders to him. Dislikes those with more wonders than him. |empire_name = Chinese Empire |adjectives = Chinese |location = Asia |size = Est. 3.7 million square miles (9.6 million square km) |population = 1.3 billion in 2005 |irl-capital = Many (the four primary ones: Beijing (formerly known as Peking), Nanjing, Luoyang, and Chang'an) }} The Chinese people represent a civilization in Civilization VI. Their colors are green (#156C31) and white (#FFFFFF), and they are led by Qin Shi Huang. The Chinese civilization ability is Dynastic Cycle, which allows Eurekas and Inspirations to provide an extra 10% of the cost of technologies and civics. Their unique unit is the Crouching Tiger, and their unique tile improvement is the Great Wall. Strategy China is a strong, versatile civilization, yet quite complex to master in terms of its gameplay. It has arguably the strongest timing push in terms of rush-building Wonders in the Ancient and Classical Era. This will set the pace for the rest of the game in terms of which direction it wants to go and how fast it gets there. 'Dynastic Cycle' The Chinese civilization ability increases the and bonuses from Eurekas and Inspirations (respectively) by 10%, allowing them to discover key technologies and civics more quickly once they trigger these. The key is to decide which victory condition to pursue early on, and then beeline techs and civics that will unlock units, Policy Cards, and Wonders which will help achieve it. This ability will also help the Chinese avoid falling too far behind in their civic development if they choose to focus on technological development, or vice versa. 'The First Emperor' Under Qin Shi Huang, China can use its Builders' charges to expedite the construction of Wonders from the Ancient and Classical Eras. Each charge so expended provides 15% of the Wonder's cost, so a Builder with 6 charges will be able to cover 90% of the needed for a Wonder in 6 turns. Aside from its obvious benefit of giving the Chinese a good shot at building early Wonders on even the highest difficulty levels, this ability is instrumental in determining their path to victory. Wonders such as the Oracle, Stonehenge, the Great Library, the Colosseum, Alhambra, and the Terracotta Army provide potent benefits that can give the Chinese a leg up in the early game, so once they've set a long-term goal, they should focus on building the Wonders and developing the districts that will best help them achieve it. Researching Masonry and building the Pyramids should always be at the top of China's agenda, as this will help optimize the effectiveness of their Builders. Ilkum, Serfdom, and Public Works should be slotted as soon as they are unlocked - the latter two, in conjunction with Qin Shi Huang's leader ability and the Pyramids, will give Chinese Builders an unparalleled 7 build charges. In Rise and Fall, their Builders can have up to 8 charges if trained in a city to which Liang has been assigned as a Governor, and these can be put to particularly good use in pursuit of a Science Victory by building the Royal Society and sending Builders to every city that has a Spaceport. Each fully-charged Builder China expends will provide 16% of the needed for the requisite projects, allowing them to reach Mars or an exoplanet in record time. When selecting governments, Autocracy plays well to a Wonder-focused approach in the early game, and Communism (or, in Gathering Storm, Synthetic Technocracy) will be very helpful if China is aiming for a Science Victory. Religion does not necessarily have to be part of the Chinese strategy, but if it is, they benefit from choosing beliefs that provide additional and either or (depending on what their victory of choice is). If they choose Monument to the Gods as their pantheon, its bonus to Wonder construction will stack with those of The First Emperor, Autocracy, and Corvée, all of which combined will allow Chinese Builders to pay 21% of a Wonder's cost with each build charge. In Gathering Storm, The First Emperor has the added benefit of allowing Qin Shi Huang's China to build Canals after researching Masonry. Apart from offering an even better incentive to beeline Masonry, however, its usefulness is limited. 'Crouching Tiger' China's unique unit becomes available at the same time as the Crossbowman, compared to which it has a lower cost, less Range, and more Ranged Strength. Crouching Tigers require no resources to train and provide a strong defense against Medieval and Renaissance units, so the Chinese will want to train several of them to protect their empire after researching Machinery. After earning some promotions and being upgraded to Field Cannons and Machine Guns, they will form the core of a powerful army if China decides to launch a late-game offensive. 'Great Wall' China's unique improvement provides highly potent military, economic, and cultural benefits. Any units stationed on a tile with a Great Wall receive the same Defense Strength bonus they do from a Fort, and adjacent Great Wall segments provide the Chinese with additional and (after researching Castles), which translates to a bonus after researching Flight. Its placement restrictions encourage the Chinese to found cities close together and develop their , which will allow them to expand their empire's borders quickly and line its perimeter with Great Wall segments. By keeping them manned with Crouching Tigers and more advanced ranged units, China can build a virtually impregnable defense, and one that will spur them toward a Cultural Victory if they've been focusing on developing Theater Squares, building cultural Wonders, and attracting Great People to fill their Great Work slots. 'Victory Types' As explained above, Science and Cultural Victories are the easiest paths for the Chinese to follow. Cultural Victory is a bit easier than Scientific, since building Wonders also have direct ties with , especially considering that early Wonders scale in much better. They have no abilities that directly aid with the other victory conditions, though they can pursue them easily enough with the proper setup and the right kinds of Wonders (as detailed in the in-depth guide). Counter Strategy China has a rather obvious timing push outlined by their ability within the first two eras of the game, as they will most likely dedicate all of their into building Wonders that help shape their Victory path and the rest course of their game. It is also worth noting that their unique unit (which is also of defensive nature) is not unlocked until Machinery and they will most likely not be building a lot of Great Wall segments, since Builder charges are incredibly valuable to China in the early part of the game. If the civilization you are playing has a military advantage in the Ancient and Classical Era (unique unit, leader or civilization ability, etc.), it is even easier for you to strategize a military conquest over China. If you are a late game oriented civilization, rush them with Warriors, Archers and early cavalry units; your job is not to take their cities (it is good if you can though), but to harass and force them to build an army to defend themselves, thus hampering their progress in laying a sound foundation. Once Classical Era is over, so is their timing Wonder rush. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Chen * Fai * Kong * Kuan-yin * Lei * Long * Shaiming * Shen * Shing * Sying Females: * Chan-juan * Chang * Fang-yin * Huan-Yue * Jiang-li * Li-mei * Ming-ue * Qing-yuan * Shuang * Xin-qian Modern males: * Bingwen * Changpu * Dingxiang * Guiren * Huizhong * Longwei * Shanyuan * Tingfeng * Yanlin * Zedong Modern females: * Changying * Daxia * Dongmei * Liling * Meifeng * Mingxia * Mingzhu * Qiaolian * Xingjuan * ZhenZhen Trivia * A Chinese city appears in the Civilization VI announcement trailer. * The Chinese civilization's symbol is a head of a Chinese dragon that faces to the right. * The Chinese civilization ability references an important political concept in Chinese history. * China is also playable in the Path to Nirvana scenario. Gallery File:Crouching_Tiger_screenshot_(Civ6).jpg|Two Crouching Tigers, one firing File:Builders_building_The_Great_Wall_(Civ6).jpg|Two Builder units building the Great Wall tile improvements File:Chinese capital.JPG|Chinese capital in Medieval Era Videos Related achievements ru:Китай (Civ6) Category:Chinese